


Risk and Reward

by WildCacti



Category: DBH - Fandom, detroit become human
Genre: Androids, Confession, Fluffy, M/M, jericho yo, lovely boys, this could have been angst but I’m feeling soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildCacti/pseuds/WildCacti
Summary: Simon is feeling extra nervous as he awaits a special someone to arrive. Will things go as planned? Who knOwS





	Risk and Reward

Simon was, to be blunt, an anxious android mess. It didn’t help that North simply told him to sit in some rice after asking her for advice. He could really use the moral support with what was to come. A distant familiar sound rang through the room, prompting his cheeks to blush blue and stress meter to crawl up.   
“Simon? You here?” A calm voice rang in the air, reaching the android and putting a gentle smile on his face. Markus rounded the corner, footsteps echoing in the old boat.   
“Right here Markus”  
The two androids made eye contact. The blonde’s LED flickered yellow as Markus casually made his way over to him. He plopped himself next to him, patting down his clothes and relaxing his shoulders, seemingly unaware of the nervous man nearby.   
“You wanted to meet? I got here as soon as I could, sorry if you had to wait-“  
“It’s fine!” Simon interrupted abruptly, hands flailing in the air. “It’s nice to come back here sometimes and just sit anyways”.  
It wasn’t a lie, being back in the old boat really did bring back memories. Not long ago he thought he’d be stuck here forever, living each day with dry, empty hope of freedom. The only thing that kept him going was the people around him, androids with scrapes of motivation and desire that fueled the community forward. Markus’ arrival and immediate action came as a surprise. His opinion on him had wavered with doubt countless times until suddenly, there was only aspiration and fondness. All his decisions began to make sense, the risk and reward, the give and take. A leader with spirit and hunger for justice. Someone Jericho needed. Someone...someone Simon needed.   
“It’s nice here...though, that can’t be why you invited me here” Markus raises his eyebrows, eyes pinning onto Simon curiously. The android averted his gaze, eyebrows furrowing as he pondered over how to reply.   
Several seconds passed. Finally, with a deep breath, Simon reached a trembling hand over to Markus’. His fingers grazed the dark skin, hesitating as he studied the latter man’s reaction.   
To his surprise, Markus seemed unperturbed. He watched the small patches of white glimmer where their skin touched, immediately understanding what Simon was trying to do. His hand flipped, palm facing up before gripping Simon’s hand firmly. Before he could react, luminescent metal poured up their arms where skin once was. He closed his eyes, LED flashing while memories that were not his own flipped through his mind. He knew he would experience this if he wanted Markus to know. It was alarming enough that he was willing to just share this vulnerable state to him but Simon wasn’t complaining.   
It was over before he knew it, panting heavily while he recovered from the overflow of information. Simon thought he knew what Markus thought of him. Those thoughts. Those memories. They did not line up.   
He furrowed his brows, glancing over at Markus in confusion. Blue and green eyes countered his, staring through him as though he could read his mind. Sorta just did. No matter.   
“Markus I...” His body felt warm. Why were Markus’ memories littered with. with Simon? His smile, his laugh, small talk they made that Simon was sure Markus had forgotten.   
“I didn’t think that’s how my confession would go” Markus broke the tense silence, lips tugging up in a smile. “Didn’t think I’d be confessed to like that either”. A deep blue blush flushed across his cheeks, a rare but pleasant sight for Simon to see.   
Impulsively, Simon cupped Markus’s face in his hands. His gaze relaxed as he admired all the features of the android’s face. “You’re always so unpredictable...you’re like some kind of deviant”   
Markus couldn’t speak in reply. Rather, he leaned in, grin on his face as he kissed Simon gently. The android melted into him, relishing the kiss he had so long desired. Arms wrapped around his waist, pulling Simon closer as the kiss deepened. They remained there, softly exchanging their memorable experiences together between kisses, for once done and away with the stress of android-kind. Simon was, to say the least, finally content and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Very rusty on writing but I hope you guys enjoyed this!! Definitely want to write more on these two ahh


End file.
